


To Calm A Coffee Addict

by 411_axel



Category: South Park
Genre: Boy x boy, Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drug Use, Weed, idk what else to tag uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/411_axel/pseuds/411_axel
Summary: Tweek Tries weed for the first time.





	To Calm A Coffee Addict

**Author's Note:**

> They're in highschool at this point. Around 16-17. That's about it,just fluffy times with pot. Idk why I wrote this but here take it.

Craig laid back in his room, unlit joint in hand. He had gotten some weed from Kenny the other day, the blond had taught him how to roll and here he was, just finished with doing said task. His parents didn't really particularly care about him smoking weed, they were just glad it wasn't meth or something.

Craig has been smoking for about a couple months, just every once in a while. Barely anyone knew. It wasn't like he was trying to hide it, just that the topic never occurred. The only reason his parents knew was because of that distinct smell.they confronted him about it, and just told him to watch out for shit. They indulged themselves too time to time. Where'd you think he got the idea in the first place? He was surprised it wasn't Kenny either.

Just as he flicked his lighter, there was a knock at the door. "Fuck off." He replied simply, joint in between his lips as he rose the lighter to light it. The door opened a few moments later anyway, just as Craig blew out a puff of smoke too. He was on his back on his bed, so he didn't see who entered. "God I said, Fuck. Off- oh hey Tweek." His tone softened as he saw his wild haired boyfriend in his room as they closed the door behind himself. 

Craig sat up and took another hit from the joint. Tweek never saw him smoke before, but the dark haired teen didn't care much. He wouldn't hide this from anyone else, that included his boyfriend.

The two of them have been dating for a while now, a little over a year. Publicly dating for just a few months, due to them not wanting to be judged. But they were met with acceptance. Apparently it was good for the tweak bros coffee business and Craig's parents came to be accepting. 

Tweek wrinkled his nose at the strong smell that immediately greeted him. He stared at Craig a moment. Of all the complex things he could've thought that he'd walk in on Craig doing, this wasn't a single one of them. He was just, caught off guard? Confused? Something like that. He coughed before he spoke. "Craig? What are you doing?" He asked, feeling he needed the scene in front of him to be confirmed. 

Craig slowly blew out a plume of smoke, shrugging as he did. "Can't you guess?" He asked in his usual monotone. He set his lighter on his desk and patted the space beside him. "Come sit, Honey, it's not gonna bite." Craig smiled to the other. Tweek heasitated, but soon walked over and sat by the boy. Tweek noticed Craig's smile looked a bit goofier than it would when.. Well, when the other wasn't under the influence.

"Nghh... Craig, does- does that stuff have bad side-effects? Oh jesus! Are you gonna die!?" Tweek reached his hands up to his hair and he pulled at it. "Oh god Craig! Don't die!" He shouted, only to feel Craig's free hand pat his head. Tweek timidly looked up at the aforementioned boy. Craig held a small smile as he looked calmly at Tweek. "I'm not gonna die, Tweek, Don't worry." His sentence ended in a small chuckle, though he didn't really mean to, but it just kinda slipped.

The world started to feel hazy and his vision felt fuzzy. Craig felt a chuckle slip through his lips as he felt the twitchy blonds hair. "Your hair is kinda fluffy." He stated, an uplifting tone slipping through his usual deadpan. 

Tweek felt himself smile at that. His eyes wondered to the joint in Craig's hand. His hands have fallen out of hair at this point. Craig followed Tweek's gaze and after a moment, spoke; "Wanna try it?" He asked the other. Tweek's eyes widened and he stuttered. "Gah! I-I don't know! What's it do!?" Tweek pulled at the buttons on his shirt as he spoke. 

Craig gave an amused smile. "Well, this is an indica." He proclaimed as he held up the joint. "It'll relax you, and think everything's great or funny." Craig, true to word, chuckled at the end of that. Tweek heasitated, thinking about it. If Craig was doing it, and saying it was fine, it was fine, right? Plus he offered it to him, and Craig never really steered him wrong before.

Thinking about it, he felt anxious all the time. He couldn't stop fucking twitching and being paranoid to be calm. The closest he gets to relaxed, is when he's with Craig, but even then he still twitches and tics. So, he's made up his mind, he'd try it. What's the worst that could happen, right?

...ok, don't answer that.

Tweek looked up to Craig and gave a nod. This satisfied Craig as an answer and he handed the joint to Tweek. Tweek took it and examined it for a moment before putting it to his mouth and breathing it in. He almost immediately started hacking and coughing. Craig rested his hand on Tweek's back. "Ok there, you alright?" Craig asked the coughing blond.

Tweek shook his head. "Jesus, what's in that stuff!" He exclaimed, holding the joint away from himself. Craig smiled. "It's just a plant. You're gonna cough at first, try again, slower this time." Craig spoke in his usual deadpan, but it seemed a bit softer. Tweek nodded and hesitantly brought the joint back up to his mouth. He did it slower and was able to hold it in for a small amount of time before he had to cough it out.

Tweek started to feel different. He felt a bit lighter, a smile found its way on his lips. "Try a little more, you want the full effect." Craig smiled as he laid back on his bed, facing the ceiling. Tweek felt a bit awkward just sitting there, so he took another hit quickly, holding it in a bit and he wasn't coughing as much now. Once he stopped coughing and put the joint down on the table, he laid back. "Whoa." He giggled out as he plopped against the bed. 

Craig looked over to him and smiled. "How ya feelin'?" He asked, reaching a hand out to grab the others hand, which became habit at this point. Where ever they went, they'd hold hands. Tweek smiled over at Craig. "Weird." He whispered, softly giggling afterward. Craig let out a breathy laugh and whispered back. "Good weird or bad weird?" Tweek shrugged. "I- I don't know! Just- weird!" He whisper yelled.

"Dude, why are we whispering?" Craig asked and the two of them looked at each other a moment before they both started laughing. After calming down, they caught each others eyes. Craig could swear he saw galaxies in Tweek's eyes, moving even. All of the stars and swirls all hidden in big, wide, wonderful eyes. And Tweek could say the same to Craig. He saw the nights sky in his eyes, bright but yet so dark. Stoic, never breaking. Strong. Loving and caring under all that navy blue. 

Craig felt strong, vivid, beautiful emotions. He could only name it love. He smiled wider at this moment and turned over to his side, removing his hand from Tweek's as he did. Tweek, in return, turned over to, dissatisfied with the loss of contact. Craig moved his hands to his boyfriends face and gently placed his hands on the sides of his face. Tweek looked confused a moment, before Craig leaned in and kissed him. Tweek melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Craig.

The kiss lasted a few moments before Craig broke away, in which Tweek protested with a dissatisfied grunt. Craig chuckled and gave the other a smile. "Tweek. I love you." Now, keep in mind Craig isn't good with his feelings, he doesn't usually say stuff like 'I love you'. But whenever he does, Tweek always blushes and feels weak in the knees. He knows the other loves him, but damn it he can't get enough of hearing it. 

"I love you too." Tweek replied back, smiling wide as he got himself closer to Craig. Craig did the same and wrapped his arms around the other. They stayed like this for a while before Tweek broke the silence. "Am I supposed to feel so tired?" He mumbled. Craig gave a small laugh. "Yeah. Especially since you don't sleep much." Craig rubbed circles into Tweek's back. 

Craig didn't like that the other got so little sleep, but he wasn't going to argue with him about it, he can't really help it. It's his parents fault anyway, they keep giving that kid coffee, even in 2nd grade! Ah, but he didn't want to think of that right now. He pushed it to the back of his fuzzy mind and focused instead at the steady breathing of the other.

"How are you feeling now?" Craig asked. Tweek groaned. "Tired." He simply replied. Craig smiled. "Then sleep." He spoke to the other, he felt the now-less-twitchy blond nod and snuggle into his chest. Craig soon heard the other snore softly and he let out a soft chuckle. 

"Sleep well honey." He whispered and left a kiss on the others head. He soon closed his eyes himself and fell sleep. And that next morning, for once, Craig was awake before Tweek.


End file.
